


The Case of the Valentine's Gifts

by BlueZaca



Series: The Detective and The Lawyer (My fics of Perry and Paul as an Item) [4]
Category: Perry Mason (TV), Perry Mason - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, i just really love Paul and Perry and Della (a lot)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueZaca/pseuds/BlueZaca
Summary: Perry, Paul, and Della spend Valentine's Day on Perry's boat. (this fic follows the last fic in the series)





	The Case of the Valentine's Gifts

"Do you really think Perry will like it?" Paul asked as his fingers traced over the ring in the box.

"He'll _love_ it, Paul. And if that's you I sense backing out," she pointed a finger at him, "don't even think about it! Do you know how hard it was trying to find out Perry's ring size without him getting suspicious?!" She laughed.  
  
"How _did_ you get it?! I know I'm the detective, but how does one do that nonchalantly?"  
  
"Well luckily you needed the size of his pinky ring so at _least_ I didn't have to ask him about a finger he didn't already wear a ring on! But I just asked him if I could look at his pinky ring and try it on."  
  
Paul just shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips.  
  
"Perry almost gave me that exact same look! I said I always thought it was a beautiful ring, which I do, and I wanted to see how the black onyx looked on me. And when the ring was obviously much to large I just asked how big it was. See, you're not the only detective around here!"  
  
"Well maybe not the sneakiest anyway."  
  
"Paul Drake! It's a good thing I already helped you, because after that comment I may have bailed out!"  
  
They both laughed and then Paul said in a quiet voice,  "You really think he'll like it? Jewelry isn't to forward is it?"  
  
"Paul," she took the ring box out of his hand and met his eyes, "he'll think it's as beautiful as I do. Besides, I think I should make it known that if _either_ of you want to buy me jewelry I would not say no." Her eyes twinkled.  
  
"Is that a hint?" he grinned.  
  
"Just thought I'd make my stance clear," she laughed and then added, "but for the record I did _not_ buy either of you jewelry!"  
  
"I guess I'll find out if he likes it tomorrow. Gosh is it really already Valentine's? Wasn't it Thanksgiving last week?"  
  
"Now don't hold your breath! We may have made plans for tomorrow but you know Perry and his cases. They always seem to be turning up at such inopportune moments."  
  
"Well at least there isn't any phones on his boat!"  
  
She laughed and then said, "that just means we need to get him on the boat before any late night callers show up!"  
  
  


* * *

  
  
The next day seemed to take forever and yet fly by as far as Paul Drake was concerned. But finally came the time where Perry, Paul, and Della boarded Perry's boat.  
  
"I still can't believe that you named your boat _Della Mar_ ," Della said as she laughed and shook her head.  
  
"It's Italian for 'of the sea' what better name for a boat?" Perry grinned from behind the wheel.  
  
"Perry, you don't even speak Italian!" Paul said.  
  
"It's a very beautiful and fitting name." Perry added.  
  
"And it just happens to include a word spelled exactly the same as my name."  
  
"Circumstantial evidence I assure you."  
  
"Uh huh, sure Perry. But even circumstantial evidence is sometimes right." Perry started to say something but then Paul cut him off before he could and added, "and don't you dare say that's incompetent, irrelevant, and immaterial!"  
  
"Okay fine! Well? How's this spot?" Perry asked as he stopped the boat in a particularly moonlit and secluded area.  
  
"Perfect!" Della answered. It was a February night but it was a particularly warm one. Cool enough to need a light jacket but not cool enough to be uncomfortable on the water.  
  
"Paul? How do you feel about ladies first?"  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." Paul bowed and grinned. Perry went below to the cabin.  
  
"I hope you boys didn't go to any trouble! You both know I didn't want to spoil your romantic evening together but you both insisted I come along."  
  
"Nonsense. Leave Della Street at the office while we get lost at sea? Wouldn't hear of it!" Paul laughed.  
  
Perry came back up carrying a large box that looked like a shirt box, but deeper.  
"This is from both Paul and I. We hope you like it." Perry smiled as he handed the box to Della.  
  
She took the top off the box, both Paul and Perry grinning as she did, and when she opened the box she let out a gasp of delight. "It's beautiful!" She took the mink stole out of the box and wrapped it around her, her face caressing it as she tugged it tighter. "You two! It's much to extravagant!"  
  
"Well we both chipped in and we know that you've been wanting one and well..." Perry grinned at her as if to say 'You like it don't you?'  
  
"By 'we both chipped in' Perry means he did most of the financing and I did most of the picking it out!"  
  
"Well boys it's beautiful," her smile beamed and she leaned in to kiss both of them on the cheek. "Thank you both! Now this is starting to feel more like _my birthday_ instead of Valentine's Day, so you two better drag your gifts out before the moonlight gives up on both of you!" and then she sat down, giving Paul and Perry as much privacy the small boat could afford.  
  
Perry reached in his pocket and took out small box. He handed it to Paul and said, "Happy Valentine's."  
  
Paul opened it and in the moonlight a watch face glittered. He took it out of the box and let out a low whistle, "It's a beaut." He slipped it on his right wrist, he already had a watch on his left and didn't want to fuss with it. He held his right wrist out and said, "Would you mind fastening it? I'm a little clumsy with my left and I wanted to see how it looked."  
Perry very gently fastened the watch, taking slightly then longer than necessary. His hands lingering in place after the watch was fastened then his eyes met Paul's, "Thanks Perry."  
  
"For the watch or fastening it?" His voice was low, a slight gravely texture to it. And Paul almost said thank you for Perry letting his voice do _that_.  
  
"Both." And then Paul snuck a quick kiss. He then reached into his own pocket and brought out the ring box.  
  
"I uh, hope you like it and it uh fits. Della helped me." He nodded towards Della who looked up at the mention of her name.  
  
Perry opened the ring box and smiled at the sight of the ring. He took it out and admired it in the moonlight. He then slid it on his right pinky finger, his left hand already having a ring on his pinky finger. "It's beautiful. And fits perfectly." He then grinned at Della and asked, "Is this why you were suddenly so interested in my ring the other week?"  
  
"Paul Drake of the Drake Detective Agency temporarily hired a new operative the other week." Her eyes twinkled and she still was clutching to her new mink stole.  
  
"Happy Valentine's, Beautiful." _Thank you._ Paul laughed.  
  
"Wait a second I almost forgot the gift I got for you two!" Della jumped up and got a heart shaped package she had hidden out of sight. "Now it's not as elaborate as any of the other gifts exchanged tonight but here's something for you two lovebirds."

She handed the box to Paul who opened it and then exclaimed, "Chocolates!"  
  
"Happy Valentine's you two!" Della grinned.  
  
"You know? It is at that." Perry smiled and then put his arm around Della and pulled her close, and slipped his arm around Paul and pulled him close for a half hug as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Have some more fluff! The boat in the fic is like the one Perry has in the episode "The Case of the Negligent Nymph". I just decided to take some creative liberties in naming it (; (ok I can't take full credit for the name of the boat. A very special friend of mine who might be a Jedi helped me)  
> Hope you enjoy! (:


End file.
